


Out of the blue

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba Masaki, employee at the café of a multinational company, finds the courage and asks Yamamoto Hiroshi, the new staff manager of the company, who's occypying his mind months now, on a date, defying their social difference. To his surprise, the other accepted but when the actual date came he never showed up causing Masaki to receive mocking comments. He was ready to leave when a mysterious and attractive young man made his appearance in front of him and out of the blue pretended to be his late date. Would that date be a total failure or an ultimate success?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Out of the blue (One-Shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Sakuraiba  
Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Aiba Masaki, employee at the café of a multinational company, finds the courage and asks Yamamoto Hiroshi, the new staff manager of the company, who's occypying his mind months now, on a date, defying their social difference. To his surprise, the other accepted but when the actual date came he never showed up causing Masaki to receive mocking comments. He was ready to leave when a mysterious and attractive young man made his appearance in front of him and out of the blue pretended to be his late date. Would that date be a total failure or an ultimate success?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, they own me! :P

 

A.N. This small OS is based on [this prompt](http://likehemmins.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche), I saw yesterday on Tumblr! When I read it, the story was already formed... ;)

 

 

 

  


Out of the Blue   


Masaki couldn’t believe that the man who had occupied his mind for more than four months now had accepted to go on a date with him. Working at the café of a multinational corporation in the heart of Tokyo wasn’t his dream but he never gave up. _At least I have the chance to meet so many different people…._  
_\---_

_It was a cold morning of November when he had met him. He was wearing an expensive suit and was holding a leather bag in his hand._ ‘ _He looks so… important’_

_“Black coffee please”_

_“Of course. I guess a hot coffee is what you need when it’s this cold…” Masaki replied as he passed the order through his computer. The other merely nodded affirmatively. It was obvious that he wasn’t there for chit-chat but Masaki didn’t lose his smile. “A new client? I have never seen you here before…”_

_“No… new staff manager…” was the other’s reply before taking the coffee in his hands and leaving._

_“Hey! Wake up!”_

_“I’m not sleeping Nino” Masaki defended himself to his coworker and friend._

_“No… you’re drooling…” Nino said mockingly. “But you should wake up anyway… the guy is not of your level…”_

_“Who said that I’m aiming at him?”_

_“Just saying…”_  
_\---_

Masaki though couldn’t help but stare every time he entered the café and smiled widely whenever he greeted him. He had found out his name: Yamamoto Hiroshi. Sometimes, he would leave without saying anything else than a ‘good morning’ and sometimes, he would speak of the troubles at work or how he wished he could go on vacation, leaving all this stressful environment behind… and Masaki would always listen carefully. Without realizing it, he was falling deeper and deeper in love.  
_\---_

_“You can’t do that!”_

_“I can and I will!” Masaki snapped at his friend pouting. “I have to; otherwise I’ll go crazy…”_

_“Good morning Aiba-san. The usual please…”_

_Masaki passed the order and with trembling hands accepted the money. He took a deep breath and spoke before losing every single piece of courage. “Yamamoto-san… I… I know that we don’t know each other that well and that I’m… well… just working at this café but… I was wondering…” he gulped “Would you like if we went for a drink some time?”_

_What he feared the most happened. The other showed any trace of answering._

_“I’m sorry… I… I have the tendency to speak without thinking properly bef-”_

_“Ok…” the other cut him off. “How about this Saturday night?”_

_“Eh?” both Masaki and Nino couldn’t believe their ears._

_“Do you know the new bar that opened two blocks from here? ‘Diamond’?!” Masaki nodded fast. “We could meet there at eleven o’clock. Is that fine with you?”_

_Masaki could feel his heart jumping from happiness. “Yes!” he said, probably louder than he intended to. “I will see you then… Yamamoto-san… Have a good day!”_

_“You too, Aiba-san” the other man replied in an indifferent tone, leaving behind a dumbfounded Masaki._

_‘I can’t believe he accepted…’_

***

Masaki looked at his watch for the fourth time. It was 11:50. The waiter had come to take his order for the sixth time and Masaki tried for the sixth time to convince him to come later because there was someone that he expected. He could feel his throat getting dry. _Fifty minutes?! Something might have happened… This is Tokyo… Everywhere there’s traffic… He will come…_

He had tried to calm himself down and ignore the whispers that were coming from the tables around him. ‘ _The poor one… he was stood up… and he’s still waiting… how pitiful…_ ’ Masaki tried to call Yamamoto’s phone but without success.

“Just where are you…?” he mumbled to himself. He started to realize that the other would not show up. “…You could have told me in advance if an emergency had come up…”

He was ready to give up and leave when he heard a voice behind him.

“Baby… here you are! Oh my God… I’m so sorry…” a young man appeared in sight. The problem is that he wasn’t Yamamoto. In fact Masaki had never seen him before. In spite of that, he sat casually on the chair across him and continued talking. “There was this car accident and I got stuck for more than forty minutes… I would have called you but my battery was dead…” he shrugged as he covered with his hand Masaki’s. “I’m sorry…”

Masaki couldn’t articulate a single word. The unknown guy had left him speechless. He kept looking at him closely. He was wearing a simple black shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbows and a few buttons open, revealing a part of his collarbone. He had black hair that fell beautifully on his face. He had round eyes and full lips. There was something in him that made him look intellectual and sexy in the same time. In other words, he was beautiful. But what Masaki found the most attractive on him, was his voice. It was deep, yet calm, sweet and tender.

“We will have two beers please” the other gave the order to the waiter whose eyes were bulging.

“Very well, Sir…”

Masaki also noticed that the others from the tables close to them had also stopped whispering. When their eyes met, the other smiled and nodded, squeezing slightly his hand, as a sign of reassurance.

_Who are you and why?_

As the night passed, Masaki found himself, relaxing more and more and kept hearing the other man with great interest. Apparently, he was a journalist, specialized in historical reportage. As he spoke, Masaki could see passion in his eyes and smiled genuinely. He had turned out far more interesting than simply an attractive man. He didn’t know how he was supposed to thank him. It was because of him that he wouldn’t go back to his house crying his eyes out that night.

“Do you think it’s time to leave? I can see it in your eyes… You’re sleepy…” he said in a slightly mischievous tone.

Masaki bit his lip and nodded. “I guess you can see through me…”

“Oh yes…” he leaned closer so that their faces were now only inches apart “…that’s because I love looking at you closely” he pecked his nose and made a nod to the waiter. Despite Masaki’s protests, the unknown guy paid for both of them and not only that. He helped Masaki put on his jacket and intertwined their fingers as they were walking out of the bar.

Masaki felt his cheeks blush a bit and his heartbeat accelerating, especially when he caught others muttering how lucky he was or that even nowadays there are gentlemen out there.

They had just stepped out of the club when he saw the one he was supposed to meet; the only difference was that he wasn’t alone.

“Aiba-san? Don’t tell me that you were waiting till now?!” Yamamoto’s tone was clearly ironic. “I hope you got your answer… Other time please consider what you’re saying better when there’s the whole company there… I have an image to build… Got it?”

“What is it babe?” his company mumbled, clinging closer to him.

“Oh nothing sweetie…” Yamamoto pecked the other’s lips. “Just an idiot who thought he could ask me out…”

Masaki felt tears in his eyes but blinked them away. “I guess…” he managed to speak up when the other two had made two steps further. “I _was_ stupid for asking you out… Yamamoto-san”

Yamamoto clicked his tongue but said nothing in return and left. Masaki was left standing at his spot with both his hands clenching into fists at his sides. “I am so stupid…”

It was then that he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and a head resting on his left shoulder. “No… It’s _him_ who is the stupid one… Aiba-san… If _I_ was the one receiving such an invitation I would make sure not to let it pass… Only an idiot would decline such a handsome and interesting man like you and only a jerk would treat you like that…”

Masaki turned slowly and looked at the other with questioning eyes.

The unknown man smiled. “I’m Sakurai Sho… Nice to meet you…”

“I’m Aiba Masaki…” Masaki wanted to say more but he couldn’t.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Sho licked his lips and smiled sadly. “I guess… I have to go… I had a great time tonight Aiba-san… Good bye!”

Masaki only blinked. He saw the man walking slowly away from him. _You can’t let him leave… you idiot… you haven’t even thanked him!_ He started running fast trying to catch a glimpse of Sho. He stopped at the corner of the next road and finally saw him entering a car across the street.

“Sakurai-saaaaaan” he kept calling out loud, till the other turned his head towards him.

Masaki tried to ease his breathing. “I… I… had a great time too… I swear…” he bit his lips not knowing how to proceed. “Thank you for… for doing this for me…”

Sho smiled and lowered his gaze. “No problem… I couldn’t just stand there watching you like this… For me, someone, this sweet, deserved neither to be stood up nor to accept those mocking comments…” he tried to enter his car when Masaki grabbed his arm out of the blue.

“I… I really want to thank you…” he mumbled under his breath.

Sho muffled a laugh and grabbed softly Masaki’s chin, making him meet his eyes. “You do?”

Masaki nodded fast, feeling already his face burning from shyness.

“Give me your phone number…” Masaki did as he was told. “It’s simple… You are going on a date with me! A _real_ date!”

“Wha- what?!” Masaki thought his ears were making fun of him.

“I knew that you should become mine from the moment I saw you…” Sho leaned even closer “So that you know… I don’t accept no for an answer…” he pecked, feather like, his lips and entered his car, lowering his window. “Wait for my call, Masaki” he winked at him and drove away, leaving an astonished Masaki behind.

_Sakurai Sho…_ he thought and smiled.

***

“So… was your date a total failure like I had predicted beforehand?” Nino asked as he put on his black apron.

Masaki, who was already ready for work, was looking at his phone.

 

From : **Sakurai Sho**

Good morning sunshine!  
Date: This Sunday  
Meeting Point: Hachiko Statue  
Hour: 11:00 am

P.s. Friendly reminder: You are _obliged_ to come

Kisses you on the cheek,  
Sho

 

He closed it and put it back to his pocket. “I’m afraid I will disappoint you Nino!” he said smiling widely. “It was the best date _ever_!”

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 A.N. Sooo minna this was it! I know it's quite a simple story but after all the philosophy I read in the past few days, I needed some simple and above all fluffy Sakuraiba!!! :D

 

Hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki, employee at the café of a multinational company, finds the courage and asks Yamamoto Hiroshi, the new staff manager of the company, who's occypying his mind months now, on a date, defying their social difference. To his surprise, the other accepted but when the actual date came he never showed up causing Masaki to receive mocking comments. He was ready to leave when a mysterious and attractive young man made his appearance in front of him and out of the blue pretended to be his late date. Would that date be a total failure or an ultimate success? - Now it's the time for their first date! ;D

Out of the Blue – The Date

 

Nino was absorbed with his new game, playing it for more than three hours already, when he hear a shy knock on the door of his bedroom.

“It’s opeeen!” he replied without turning his eyes off the television screen. “Die… you id- diiiie!” he sighed deeply when he saw the phrase ‘ _Game Over_ ’ on screen. “Damn!” he threw his console carelessly on the floor and turned his attention to his friend who was standing a few steps away rather awkwardly.

He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry for that...”

Masaki shook his head fast. “No! It’s ok!” he cleared his throat. “So? What do you think?”

Nino looked at his friend closely. “I’ll be honest… you know how sharp my tongue is…”

Masaki shook affirmatively his head. “Unfortunately, I do”

Nino clicked his tongue but said nothing to oppose. “I’ll put it in one word… Killer… You look great Aiba-chan! So great, that even if you’re not my type I wouldn’t have a problem to flirt with you if I saw you outside… and you know how picky I am!”

Masaki’s face glowed with happiness before hugging tightly Nino. “Oh! Ninoooo thank you! You can’t imagine how nervous I am…”

“I actually can… I live with you, remember? Now go, otherwise you’ll get anxious about being late and your prince might get disappointed…”

Masaki adjusted his hair in front of the small mirror, placed close to the door. “I guess I’m ready now…” he mumbled to himself after checking the last details on him. “And stop calling him a prince!” he snapped at Nino.

“But he is! He saved your ass in such a heroic way when Yamamoto stood you up and besides you haven’t even told me his name… I have to call him somehow”

“I haven’t told you because nothing’s certain yet…” Masaki mumbled pouting.

Nino chuckled and pushed his friend out of the apartment. “I’ll be expecting details! Especially the juicy ones!” he winked at his friend and closed the door behind him. “And I thought love at first sight doesn’t exist…”

***

“Excuse me! Excuse me!” Masaki was climbing fast up the stairs at Shibuya station. His watch was showing 11:17. _Damn it! I’ll be so late!_ Once outside he realized he had chosen the wrong exit. “OH NO! Now I will certainly be late! DAMN!” Once again he climbed down the stairs. _Why did I turn right when I was supposed to turn left? Stupid Masaki… Stupid, stupid Masaki…_ Finally, his eyes met with Hachiko’s statue. _Where is he?_ He tried to distinguish his date among the people waiting there but he couldn’t. _He left?!_ He looked at his watch. _11:22…Of course he’d left…_

Disappointed with himself he sat behind the statue with his head down. He felt someone sitting next to him but paid no attention. His mind was travelling to Sakurai Sho and his missed chance.

“Don’t frown… it doesn’t suit you… Sunshine!” someone whispered straight in his ear. Masaki frowned even more and turned his head towards the source just to be left dumbfounded. It was Sakurai Sho himself… in flesh and bones.

He smiled widely. “Sakurai-san! I… I thought you had left… I’m sorry for being late… I really didn’t mean to… the bus came a bit late… I…”

“I actually heard you how you cursed when you got out there…” he pointed at the other exit of the metro.

Masaki felt his face warming up. “You… heard me…?!”

Sho muffled a laugh. “It’s only one road apart and it happened to be red light for the cars and well… your tone wasn’t very sotto voce… many people did take notice…”

 Masaki pouted, lowering his gaze. “That’s embarrassing…”

Sho pecked softly Masaki’s cheek which immediately turned into a shade of red. “You’re making a mistake here… That wasn’t embarrassing… that was adorable! Mostly… because it meant someone was this anxious to be on time to meet up… with _someone else_!”

Masaki only blinked several times, still looking at his lap, unable to speak a single word, until he saw opened can of green ice tea being placed in front of him.

“I bet your throat is a bit dry… It’s quite hot today…” Sho said while looking in front of him.

Masaki took it in his hands and drank a bit, mostly because his mind couldn’t think of anything… and it was only the beginning of the date. “I… I don’t think the temperature is that high… last night it even rained…” he managed to say in an almost trembling voice.

Sho looked around. “You think so?” Masaki nodded a bit and drank some more tea. The other shrugged. “Perhaps it’s me…”

Masaki turned his head to him, confused. _But he doesn’t look ill._

Sho was staring back straight at his eyes. “Though I can’t help it… I have such an attractive man in front of me… It’s only natural…” he said and flashed his widest grin, revealing his slightly squirrel-like teeth.

Masaki’s eyes bulged when he realized what Sho’s words actually meant and turned his head the other way to hide his blush. Sho, on the other hand, chose to ignore his reaction and stood up. “So… shall we go? I have made a reservation. It’s a nice, French-style restaurant… I believe you’ll like it…”

Masaki stood up as well and cursed himself mentally for feeling this nervous but he couldn’t help it. The other, once again, was keeping surprising him, like that night at the bar. It wasn’t just what he said or did… it was mostly the way Sho was looking and smiling at him; genuinely; lovingly… Sakurai Sho was what Nino had called him, a _prince_.

“Of course…” Masaki whispered, smiling shyly. _My heart won’t make it till the end… I’m sure…_

Sho didn’t lose any more time; he took Masaki’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers together as he started walking in slow pace down the road. There were people who would look disapprovingly at them but Sho didn’t seem to care. His steps were full of confidence and Masaki let himself enjoy the walk till the restaurant, feeling millions of butterflies as Sho’s hand continued to hold tightly his.

Masaki kept throwing small glances at the man walking next to him. There was something about him. Even dressed in such casual clothes, like a simple pair of jeans, a white t-shirt under a plaid shirt in deep red and blue tones, as he was, his aura was strong. He didn’t know him more than that night and a couple of messages they had exchanged during the week but somehow Masaki felt safe… as if their hands were made for each other…

“Here we are!” Sho said suddenly. Masaki looked across the road. They had walked for quite a long time and now they were in front of a small restaurant, located in a western style building at a smaller road. Behind the windows, there were small clay pots with flowers. The inside was based on wood and stone, creating a relaxing atmosphere. On the walls there were a few paintings of Paris along with old postcards. At one corner, Masaki saw a gramophone. The offers and dishes of the day were written with white chalk on a small blackboard placed on top of a small table placed next to the entrance. _Beautiful…_

“Good morning. I’ve made a reservation. Name, Sakurai Sho”

The waiter, who was also dressed in European style, smiled gently and led them to a small table for two at the upper level from where they could have a perfect view of the park outside. They were served cold water and given the menus in order to make their choices.

Once they were left alone, Sho looked at Masaki. “Do you like it?”

Masaki could trace pieces of nervousness in the other’s voice and smiled. _So I’m not the only one…_ “I love it! I could have never guessed that such a place existed in the heart of Tokyo… It makes you think that you are indeed in the ‘Immortal City’!” he said smiling more openly now.

Sho leaned a bit forward. “I’m glad you like it… but you’ve made a small mistake there… The ‘Immortal City’ is Rome… Paris is the ‘City of Light and Love’…” Masaki felt his face turning red. “I don’t make my choices without a reason…” Sho continued on the same sweet tone and winked at him playfully.

Masaki reached for the glass of water, feeling his heart throbbing against his ribs.

“Why are you this nervous?”

“I’m sorry Sakurai-san it’s just tha-”

“It’s Sho…” Sho cut him off.

“Sh- Sho…” Masaki managed to repeat with difficulty “…it’s just that I… you… keep surprising me…”

Sho chuckled as he took Masaki’s hand in his. “I hope in a good way...” Masaki could only nod, feeling even hotter than before. “You know… you surprised me yourself first…”

“What do you mean?”

Sho leaned back at his seat and looked outside of the window. “You managed to capture me from the first second I casted my eyes on you… it was the excitement I could see in your eyes… the hope… that gradually turned to disbelief and finally into sadness… My heart clenched and… before I knew it I was standing behind you… the rest… you know it…” he shrugged but continued. “Usually I’m not the kind of person who will behave this brave towards a total stranger but you already had me won…”

Masaki distinguished a soft pink shade on Sho’s cheeks that made him look like a little kid. _He’s the same nervous and shy as me…_

“Sho…” Masaki whispered as he placed his hand on top of Sho’s. “I… it’s the first time in my life this nervous… and it’s because of you… When I received your good night messages I could close my eyes and fall to sleep with a smile on my face… Tell me, doesn’t that sound crazy?”

“No… Only that you are crazy for me…” Sho said partially embarrassingly and partially playfully.

“When you are not?!” Masaki snapped at him pouting.

“Oh… more than you imagine…” Sho whispered in a lower tone and pinched lightly Masaki’s cheek. “But right now I’m also hungry! Let me order!” he turned towards the waiter. “Excuse me…”

Sho just mumbled ‘cute’ before he made a nod to the waiter. “We will have the Brunch menu number three and a piece of today’s dessert…?”

“It’s millefeuille, Sir”

Sho grinned as he gave him the menus back. “That’s great”

Masaki also smiled at him, not knowing what else to do.

After a couple of minutes, they were served Omelet, croissants, two kinds of sweet bread, baguette with butter, honey and marmalade, and fruits, coffee and orange juice. Masaki was left with his mouth open.

Sho rubbed his nape, smiling sheepishly. “Well… I do have a big appetite!”

Masaki burst into laughs. “And who told you that I don’t?” Immediately he grabbed a piece of the viennois bread and ate it. “Delicious!” he exclaimed happily. “You should try it Sho-chan! It’s… ah…” he covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

Sho gently took it off. “I loved it! It’s only that from now on I will demand you call me ‘Sho-chan’ all the time…” he winked at him and started eating as well.

Two hours had passed and finally Masaki felt himself again. He had revealed to Sho how his dream was to work with animals and how much he loved nature. He had entered the mode where he would speak and speak for hours enthusiastically but Sho didn’t seem to mind. He would always look at him straight in the eyes, his lips forming a hint of smile.

Once again Sho paid for both of them.

“Why did you do that?” Masaki asked once they were outside.

“Because _I_ was the one who asked you out and _I_ was the one who chose that restaurant… Next time you choose!”

Masaki stopped walking abruptly. “You mean there _will_ be another time?”

Sho shrugged. “Unless if you don’t want to…”

“NO! Ah… I… mean I would love to but…”

Sho raised an eyebrow and came closer. “But?”

Masaki looked away, biting his lower lip embarrassed. “I thought I was your worst date ever…”

“Well… certainly you were nervous… and then you just couldn’t stop talking… but it was these small things that made _you_ the cutest date ever!” Sho made a few steps forwards and stretched his hand towards Masaki. “I want to walk you home… if you don’t mind of course…”

Masaki grinned and fast gave his hand to Sho. “I don’t mind at all… Sho-chan…”  
\---

“So… When do you have your break tomorrow? Perhaps I could pass by and eat together…” Sho asked, both at the corner of the street of Masaki’s apartment.

“At 3:30 pm. It’s a café so our schedule is a bit different…”

Sho smiled. “It’s ok for me! So it’s fixed!”

“Great!” there was a small pause. “Then… I’ll see you tomorrow!” Masaki reluctantly turned to leave when Sho all of a sudden grabbed his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sho’s tone was mischievous.

“Home?!” Masaki shrugged although he was guessing what would happen and his tone tried to copy Sho’s.

Sho shook his head. “Oh… I don’t think so… this is not how someone is supposed to leave his boyfriend after their date…” he said in a lower voice than before and gripped Masaki’s chin, making sure to bring him closer so that their mouths were only a few centimeters apart and locked their lips together. Masaki wanted to return the kiss but no matter how hard he tried, he ended up being frozen.

Sho broke the kiss but held their foreheads joined. “Tell me… Why were you throwing glances at me all the time as we were walking to the restaurant?” he asked huskily. “Was there something _wrong_ with me?”

Masaki avoided the other’s intense gaze on him. “N- no… I was just… You... I f- found you very… handsome…”

“I wanted to hear that…” Sho whispered and kissed Masaki again. This time Masaki didn’t freeze. On the contrary, his hands found their way up to Sho’s nape, bringing him closer. Now he was sure; he was in love.

***

“I can’t wait to meet his _royal highness…_ ” Nino whispered teasingly to Masaki.

“Stop it Nino!”

“Excuse me…” it was Yamamoto. “The usual please…” his tone obviously derogatory.

Masaki though couldn’t care less. _Don’t think so high of yourself…_ He poured the coffee at the mug and carefully gave it to him. “Your order, Sir. Please pay for it to my colleague, there’s another customer behind you...” he said as politely as possible.

“A coffee please…black…”

Masaki was ready to pass the order when he realized who the owner of this voice was. He looked up and a smiling, all dressed-up in suit, Sakurai Sho was standing in front of him. “Sho-chan!” he said louder than appropriate but it slipped before he could stop himself. “I thought you wouldn’t be here till three!”

“I finished earlier and thought to come and wait for you while enjoying my coffee…” Sho said in a flirting tone.

Masaki was blushing. “I like the way you’re thinking…” he replied in the same tone, already feeling much more confident in front of Sho than before, even if it was in front of everyone. Of course, in that direction also helped the tens of messages they exchanged for more than three hours after they were apart. At the moment, he was too excited to see Sho there, to actually realize that everyone in the café, including Yamamoto, was left watching them dumbfounded.

Nino grabbed his arm and moved him a bit further. “You want to tell me that your mysterious prince is Sakurai Sho?”

Masaki looked at him completely lost. “How do you know his name? I don’t remember telling you…”

“Stupid! He’s the hottest name in news casting… a celebrity among journalists! He’s voted hundreds of times as the number one desirable groom! He has even won against idols in such ratings!”

“Where could you…” Masaki’s eyes bulged. “You want to tell me that he appeared in that magazine like that artist-obsession of yours?!”

“Yes!”

Masaki wanted to ask Nino more but it was then that he heard Sho’s voice.

“I wanted to thank you… _Sir_ … for showing your real face…” he turned his head and realized that Sho was talking to Yamamoto. “It’s thanks to you that I’m with my sunshine now!”

Whispers spread immediately among the people in the café. Masaki felt tears in his eyes. “Sho-chan…”

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! I know that it's Friday... and here should be another fic but *coughs* I wasn't satisfied with it... I want to re-work on some parts and didn't have the time... I have lot of things with uni as well... But I promise the update will be up tomorrow or the latest on Sunday... Gomeeeeen!  
BUT!!! I didn't want to leave you like this... So as many of you asked for it here's the sequel of 'Out of the blue'! It was very fluffy I know... ><' but they had their first kiss and Yamamoto got what he deserved, right?! XDDD

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^ (*whispers* Don't forget what anniversary is coming... ;D)


	3. Out of the blue - The Excursion (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki, employee at the café of a multinational company, finds the courage and asks Yamamoto Hiroshi, the new staff manager of the company, who's occypying his mind months now, on a date, defying their social difference. To his surprise, the other accepted but when the actual date came he never showed up causing Masaki to receive mocking comments. He was ready to leave when a mysterious and attractive young man made his appearance in front of him and out of the blue pretended to be his late date. Would that date be a total failure or an ultimate success? - Now it's the time for their first date! ;D

Title: Out of the blue - The Excursion (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Sakuraiba

Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aiba Masaki, employee at the café of a multinational company, finds the courage and asks Yamamoto Hiroshi, the new staff manager of the company, who's occypying his mind months now, on a date, defying their social difference. To his surprise, the other accepted but when the actual date came he never showed up causing Masaki to receive mocking comments. He was ready to leave when a mysterious and attractive young man made his appearance in front of him and out of the blue pretended to be his late date. Would that date be a total failure or an ultimate success? - Now it's the time for their first date! ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, they own me! :P

A.N. As many of you requested (again :P), here's another 'part' of [Out of the Blue](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/28199.html#cutid1) and its [sequel](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29473.html#cutid1)!!!  ^_^ It's somehow inspired by the Sakuraiba date!

  
My fellow Sakuraiba shippers *mimicking Sho* _Happy Sakuraiba Day!_ ;)

  


 

 

  
Out of the Blue – The Excursion    


 

“Where are the chargers…? Where are the… ah! Here they are!” Masaki exclaimed happily, once he found them and placed them on the table. “Now… the camera… where’s the camera…?” he kept talking to himself while searching through all his drawers. “Where have I put it? I was sure it was he-”

“Sorry to interrupt this amazing monologue of yours…” a sleepy, yet angry Nino made his appearance in front of Masaki “…but you do realize that you’re speaking too loud and you have all the lights of the apartment on?!” Masaki was left blinking. “It’s fucking 3 o’clock in the morning!” Nino came closer and grabbed Masaki’s shoulders.

“I know… I know that you have found your prince… I know that you are deeply in love… I know that this makes you behave twice as Aibaka as you are under normal circumstances… I know that you anticipate for tomorrow… no wait… for today… BUT please… consider other people as well! Why do _I_ have to lose my sleep when _you_ are the one in love? I haven’t done anything wrong… please Aiba-chan… Show some mercy!”

Masaki lowered his head. “I didn’t realize that I was speaking so loud… I’m sorry…”

Nino yawned and stretched his arms up in the air as he sat at the edge of Masaki’s luggage. “So… everything’s ready?!”

Masaki made his check on the things on the table once again. “Yes! I haven’t forgotten anything!”

“How about lube and condoms?” Nino asked mischievously, making Masaki blush madly.

“Nino…” Masaki whined as an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“What? You are the one who made a hotel reservation in Chiba not me…” he opened the inside pocket of his friend’s luggage and smirked. “So you haven’t forgotten… naughty, naughty Masaki! Our Sunshine wants his prince to make love to him!” he continued on a mocking tone.

Masaki took the lube from Nino’s hands and placed it back in the pocket. “That’s none of your business you pervert!”

“You’re the one who have them and it’s me who’s the pervert?! Nice…”

“Well… we… we are together for two months now and… he’s very romantic and he  always takes care of me and treats me right…”

“But he hasn’t pinned you on the wall yet…”

Masaki’s cheeks grew even redder than before. “I don’t want him to pin me on the wall…”

“Only to carry you bridal style and place you on a bed decorated with red rose petals… Ok! Got the picture! But don’t be nervous… it’s probably that _that_ makes him hesitate… or that he’s waiting for the ‘special’ moment… besides we are indeed talking of a _prince_! Don’t worry! Only a blind would not see that he’s crazy for you… I mean… the guy melts just when your eyes meet each other’s…”

Masaki sat next to Nino. “You think?!”

“Yes… Go there, relax and I’m sure it will happen naturally!”

“Ah!” Masaki sighed relieved. “I hope it’s as you said it…”

“I’m sure of it!” Nino took his friend and helped him lie down on his bed. “Now be a good boy and sleep because what you dream to happen requires energy and you won’t have any if you stay the whole night awake!” he turned the lights off and got off the room and headed towards his cursing. “You and your love issues Aibaka… you and your love issues!”

***

The doorbell was heard. “He’s here!” Masaki muttered to himself and climbed down the stairs fast, just to grin widely when he saw Sho waiting for him next to his car.

“Sho-chan!”

“Good morning Sunshine!” Sho pecked his lips and took the luggage. “Let me… you hop on!”

Masaki turned his head towards his apartment and smiled, where he saw his friend standing next to the window, winking at him.

“Are we ready?” Sho asked again, in a gentle voice. Masaki simply nodded and entered the car.

“I’m so glad you could take this weekend off Sho-chan! We… we have never been on an excursion together…” Masaki tried to sound as neutral as possible.

“No we haven’t but thanks to you, now we are on our way!” Sho leaned closer and kissed Masaki on the cheek. “Can’t wait to see what you have prepared for us!”

Masaki felt hotter than before and cleared his throat. He heard Sho calling him ‘cute’ (like always) but he preferred to let it pass. _I only hope that you will like it Sho-chan…_

After two and a half hours they were finally driving in Chiba, heading to the east part of its coastline, where their hotel was located. Once they reached their destination and got out of the car, Masaki felt relieved that the hotel turned out to be exactly as it was shown on the photos he had found on the internet. It wasn’t the highest season and therefore there weren’t many visitors yet. _Luckily we can have some privacy…_

Whenever they would go to places where big crowds of young people were gathered, such as the cinema, it would always end up with low comments about how gorgeous Sakurai Sho looks in person. That didn’t only make him feel jealous but even more, guilty for not knowing him. Despite the fact that it might have actually turned out to be the best, since he fell for Sakurai Sho, the person and not Sakurai Sho, the famous journalist, it always bothered him.

Masaki was still lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly felt two arms wrapping around his waist and a hot breath ghosting against his nape. “Don’t worry so much, Sunshine… the hotel looks more than great and the view is marvelous… I wish I could come to call it breathtaking but that’s impossible, as it requires _you_ to be a part of it…”

“Sho-chan… you always say this kind of things… and you… you make me feel way too embarrassed…”

“Masaki baby… I will say it one more time… I’m a journalist… It’s in my nature to speak the truth… without making it sound neither more nor less significant than it actually is… ok?! Now let’s go! I want us to go the beach before lunch!”

Masaki had no choice but to follow Sho who grabbed his hand and quickly led him into the hotel.

He entered the room with his head down. Sho looked over his shoulder and muffled a small laugh, looking at the expression there was at the moment all over his boyfriend’s face. “I can’t believe you are this shy…”

Masaki just pouted and placed his luggage at the right side of the room. “But you saw how the clerk at the reception looked at you when you said that you’d prefer a double bed because… that’s how couples are supposed to be…”

Sho moved closer to Masaki and made him look back at him. “So you would prefer to have been given two single ones?” Masaki didn’t dare to meet Sho’s eyes and he kept biting his lower lip. “Because I wouldn’t…” Sho whispered close to his ear.

“Well…” Masaki slowly raised his eyes up and gulped before finishing his words. “I wouldn’t prefer it either…”

Sho brushed his hand through Masaki’s hair, smiling widely. “Right answer… but I really want to go and have fun at the beach! Now, hurry up and change in your swimming trunks!” He took his own out of his luggage and went to the bathroom.

Masaki looked at the closed door for a couple of seconds and smiled. _You never fail to surprise me… even after all these months… Sakurai Sho…_

***

“What was that for?” Masaki said out loud as he tried to open his eyes that slightly burnt because of the salty water that was thrown at him.

“Hurry up and get inside… it’s not that cold you know…” Sho made a few strokes heading even in deeper water.

“Wait!” Masaki hurriedly followed the other who turned out to be a really fast swimmer. _And he seems stiff…_

“There you are!” Sho came abruptly on the surface, his face only inches apart Masaki’s.

Now it was Masaki’s turn to throw water at him. “Stupid! You will give me a heart attack!”

 

Sho though didn’t seem to care about the water and soon embraced Masaki who immediately hushed, staring intensely back at him.

“What?” Masaki mumbled, pouting.

“Nothing…” Sho said while his lips were forming the slightest trace of smile. “It’s just that I’m happy to be here with you… to keep you like that in my arms…”

Masaki blushed even more but didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Sho’s neck and bring their bodies closer. Neither could touch the bottom with their feet but they remained like that. “I’m happy too… Sho-chan…”

“What will you show me?” Sho asked in a huskier tone.

“My Chiba!” Masaki replied firmly and mashed their lips together, eager to taste the other.

“I can’t wait to discover it…” Sho said out of the breath, once they broke apart. “More than Chiba itself, I want to see, as you said, _your_ Chiba… and then… who knows… if I find myself satisfied with the result… I might want to show you something as well…”

“What?” Masaki asked curiously. “Tell me…”

Sho smirked. “Later… Now let’s race till the beach! The slowest will pay for lunch!”

Masaki needed a moment to realize what was happening when he saw Sho swimming away.

“Sho-chan…. You… I guess I will never be able to catch on things with you…” he mumbled to himself and started swimming back too.

When Masaki came out of the water, Sho gave him his towel grinning proudly. “Lunch is in your care… my Sunshine!”

Masaki frowned but said nothing. He just held the towel over his shoulders. “The lunch would be on me anyway… You had promised me…”

Sho hugged him from behind. “Yes I had…  I will still treat you dinner though… You had _also_ promised…”

“I know…” Masaki turned around. “Do you want to sunbathe?”

Sho shrugged. “I can’t… The news… you see… but you can lie here next to me… I have to admit I love sun kissed skin especially if it belongs to a certain someone… it makes him look even more handsome!” Masaki laughed and pecked Sho’s lips before lying down on the sun bed that he placed quite close to Sho. Once he had put on his sunglasses, he dared to throw a quick glance at Sho who had opened his newspaper. _I can’t believe that such a person is here with me…_ He closed his eyes, and let the sun warm his wet body. _I guess that’s what people call true happiness…_

***

“How did you know?”

“Well, you remember when we had visited that Sushi restaurant in Ginza and all you ordered was shellfish sushi…” Sho nodded, still being surprised by his boyfriend’s choices for them. “I always paid close attention to you Sho-chan… You know…?! It was actually then that I decided, I wanted you to taste the best shellfish Japan has to offer!” he shrugged a bit. “Ok… at least the best shellfish Chiba has!”

“Masaki… you always say that I’m the one who surprises you but… I… you’ve made me really happy baby…”

“Do you really like them?” Masaki asked nervously.

“Are you kidding me?! I’m already full but I would gladly have another helping!”

Masaki’s eyes sparkled with happiness. “I guess then that Mariko-san really did as I had asked her over the phone…”

“You want to tell me that you had gone this far for me?”

Masaki turned his gaze at his plate. “You… you are the one who always takes care of me… by choosing all these amazing places… interesting cafés… I wanted for once to make the right choices… even if they’re not as fancy as yours…”

Sho’s hand found Masaki’s and held it tenderly. “Sunshine… it happens to know them due to my job… Whenever the responsible for lifestyle in our channel came to the office I kept bombarding him with questions…” he bit his lower lip. “I wanted to make sure I take you to the best places because you deserve nothing less than perfection! I don’t choose the places only by their fanciness or high prices… You’ve seen me how I gobbled up that double burger last Saturday…”

Masaki giggled, probably after having pictured what Sho had just said. “Oh yes! I have! But… you really go and bother that responsible…”

“Well… not anymore… it seems that I was way too clingy at first that he decided to prepare a list with the weekly choices for me before heading to his office… It’s been already a month! To be honest, I do know a couple of places but… my knowledge in that area is quite limited… I always try to bring out my cool side whenever I’m with you… I… I just love it when you discover something new!” Sho blushed a bit as he spoke the last words. “You look far too gorgeous and you just make me crave for more… I guess it’s like a chained reaction…”

Masaki leaned forward and stared at Sho who was avoiding his gaze. “You know, you don’t have to try that much Sho-chan… The fact that you stood up for me two months ago was enough to make me fall in love… so deep that I don’t think that I will ever be able to recover… not that I want to… but so that you know… even when you read your newspaper, like before, you look cool in my eyes… it’s not the actions or the places themselves that excite me but you… it’s the thought that you have wanted to take me somewhere nice that makes me feel that way… I guess you were too absorbed with that hamburger because even when you had ketchup sauce at the tip of your mouth, I was looking at you the very same way!”

Sho was left speechless. Masaki seemed to take notice and made a nod at Mariko-san. “We will have another one please! And beers!”

“Masaki…” Sho whispered while Masaki happily filled his glass with water.

“I love you too…” the other whispered in reply and sent him a kiss in the air.

“You did it on purpose…” Sho said, faking annoyance.

“I don’t know what you mean…” Masaki replied, looking at Sho innocently.

“You made me eat so much that now there’s no room for dinner…”

“Having dinner will only make you put on weight… What do you say we go for some drinks? I know the best place!”

Sho narrowed his eyes. “This is all planned, right?”

Masaki shrugged his shoulders. “I think that I would be the one in charge of this excursion...”

“Fine…” Sho gave up.

“Great!” Masaki replied in an overenthusiastic tone. “We have to change!!! Let’s go…” he grabbed Sho’s hand and led them hurriedly back to the hotel.

***

His heart was racing inside his chest. He looked at himself in the bathroom’s mirror. He was wearing a tight black pair of trousers, with a white shirt, having the sleeves rolled up till a bit lower from his elbows, along with a black vest on top. His hair was styled wavy and he put on some cologne, as Nino had insisted. _I hope it’s ok…_

He took a deep breath and opened the door just to find Sho waiting for him, leaning on the room’s door with his hands crossed in front of his chest, looking… _so damn hot…_ His boyfriend had chosen a total black look that made him look even manlier and sexier than usually.

“The result makes the waiting worth it…” Sho said in low voice as he approached Masaki. “Tell me… is in your intentions to kill me… Masaki?” he leaned closer to his ear and whispered. “You look so freaking hot baby…” Masaki felt a chill running down his spin and gulped loudly. Sho did take notice and muffled a small laugh. “Let’s go…”

Soon, they were entering a somehow luxurious, beach bar, with white sofas, placed on wooden floor on top of the sand, and small wooden tables. The only lighting in the place was coming from the aromatic candles that each one had in the center. They chose the secluded one at their left.

“Where are you digging out such places?” Sho asked, obviously impressed when they were served their cocktails.

“I… just want you to have a taste of the best Chiba can offer…” Masaki said slightly embarrassed and proud in the same time that for once he had managed to impress Sho this much.

“You can be rest assured Sunshine that this is more than perfect… now come here…” Sho had leaned at the back of the sofa and opened his arms, waiting for Masaki to snuggle.

The latter without waiting for another call, immediately buried himself in Sho’s arms. They chose to remain in a comfortable silence and watch the way the waves were crushing against the rocks at their left side.

“Such calmness… I feel as if I’m in Paradise… I wish time could stop and be like this forever…”

Sho smiled and pecked Masaki’s hair while his hand kept caressing softly his arm. “That would be nice but I don’t need time to stop… because my Paradise is you… I always have it with me…”

Masaki felt his face burn. “Sho-chan…” he whined.

Sho grabbed Masaki’s chin and made him look at him. Their eyes said it all and before they knew they had already locked their lips together into a demanding kiss.

“I want you…” Masaki said huskily once they broke it.

Sho looked back at him, with dark, full of lust, eyes. “Masaki…”

They paid the bill and fast walked back to the hotel. Sho managed only to close the door behind him before Masaki dragged him and threw him on the bed.

“I want you to make love to me Sho… please…” Masaki said as he kept showering Sho’s face with quick kisses.

Sho said nothing in reply… he only claimed those lips that looked so teasingly sexy and turned them around so that Masaki was now underneath him.

“Now you will see what I was planning to show you… my Sunshine…” he said in a low voice, making Masaki to gasp. _Sho…_

Masaki could only moan as he felt hot hands touching his skin underneath the shirt. He had never felt more loved, more precious to someone else…

***

Masaki opened his eyes slowly just to discover Sho resting his head on his hand and looking at him smiling.

“Good morning, my Sunshine!”  
Masaki blushed. “Since when are you awake?” he said as he tried to sit up on the bed.

“It’s been a while but I didn’t want to wake you up… you looked way too beautiful as you were sleeping… so I ended up look and admire…”

Masaki only smiled and buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“I wasn’t too harsh last night, was I?” Sho asked abruptly with concern.

Masaki looked up at the other and pecked his lips. “It was perfect… I loved every single second of it Sho-chan… Don’t worry!”

Sho caressed Masaki’s hair, sighing relieved. “I’m happy to hear that Sunshine… I was afraid I hurt you…”

Masaki shook his head. “No… Sho-chan… you didn’t! In fact, it was the first time I felt that someone cared so much about me…”

“Well… I’m glad the message was delivered… because I do care about you… Masaki…”

Masaki cleared his throat. “So!” he moved a bit backwards so that he could see Sho clearly. “How about we rend a boat today? There are a lot of places we still haven’t discovered!”

Sho giggled. “Of course we can… I want to see the rest of _your_ Chiba anyway!”

Masaki jumped out of the bed with the sheet, covering his nakedness. “Then hurry, Sho-chan! We will be late!” and with that took his swimming trunks and a T-shirt and went to the bathroom to change.

Sho stretched his hands and got off the bed as well. _I don’t think I’ll ever be able to deal with your cuteness Masaki… never…_

***

“Here we are!” Sho said as he turned the engine off and got off the car, followed by Masaki.

“I had a great time, Sunshine!” he said and gave the luggage to Masaki.

The other smiled and wrapped his arms around Sho’s neck. “I had a great time too…”

Sho pecked one last time Masaki’s lips and headed to the driver’s door. “Take your time about what I told you… ok?” he asked rather reluctantly, with Masaki only nodding in response. “I… I will call you later… bye Masaki!” he added fast and drove away fast.

***

“Did he propose?!” Nino asked his friend the moment he entered their apartment.

Masaki was taken aback by Nino’s question. “You… you were eavesdropping again!”

“I couldn’t help it… You looked like a couple, popped out from a manga…” he said, almost laughing with what he had just said. “But now tell me…”

Masaki passed him by and went to his bedroom.

“C’mon Masaki… I’m your best buddy! What did he tell you?!”

“You promise not to make unnecessary jokes?”

“Promise!” Nino snapped at him.

“He… asked me to move in with him… but…” he quickly added when he saw the way Nino was looking at him. “He told me to take my time and think about it properly…”

“The sex was that good?!”

“Nino!”

“Just saying…”

“It wasn’t the sex… I mean… the sex itself _was_ great… but… what it made it more precious was the fact that we woke up next to each other… the next morning… cuddling like that was…”

“Perfect! Ok!” Nino sighed. “So you will leave me all alone? How can I bear to be on my own Masaki? With whom am I going to have fights over the animal programs on TV?”

“I… I don’t know what to do… I mean… Don’t you think it’s a bit early…?”

Nino’s face turned serious and sat next to his friend who was keeping his head lowered. “You know… it doesn’t matter whether it’s two months or six months or twelve months… your heart knows it if this person is the right one… and your heart does, right?” Masaki nodded. “Then there’s nothing to think about… although I will do miss you…”

“Nino…”

“Don’t get teary and sappy now… go and have a bath and come to the living room… I’m waiting for the hot details you know!” Nino winked at him and left him alone.

Masaki was ready to take the towel when he heard his phone buzzing.

** From: ** ** Sho-chan **   
_ Make sure you rest tonight well Sunshine… _   
_ I will call you tomorrow morning!  _   
_ Though, would you believe me if I told you  _   
_ I already miss you? Don’t pay attention to me! _   
_ Good night, Masaki! Love you! _   
_ Your Sho <3 _

Masaki replied fast to the message and looked at the background photo of him and Sho smiling. Nino was right. There was no reason for him to think… His heart already knew…

 

 

 

 

THE END    


 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! ^_^ Here's another 'sequel' of Out of the Blue and I believe it has already turned into a small series somehow ne?! I do consider to write about when they move in together if there's also interest from you! XD  
This is fluffy, fluffy and again fluffy - perhaps a bit pointless ?! I don't know... I just needed it! XD  
Happy Sakuraiba day!!! :D

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you! <3


	4. Out of the blue - Living Together (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki, employee at the café of a multinational company, finds the courage and asks Yamamoto Hiroshi, the new staff manager of the company, who's occypying his mind months now, on a date, defying their social difference. To his surprise, the other accepted but when the actual date came he never showed up causing Masaki to receive mocking comments. He was ready to leave when a mysterious and attractive young man made his appearance in front of him and out of the blue pretended to be his late date. Would that date be a total failure or an ultimate success? - Now it's the time for their first date! ;D

Title: Out of the blue - Living Together (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Sakuraiba / hint of Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aiba Masaki, employee at the café of a multinational company, finds the courage and asks Yamamoto Hiroshi, the new staff manager of the company, who's occypying his mind months now, on a date, defying their social difference. To his surprise, the other accepted but when the actual date came he never showed up causing Masaki to receive mocking comments. He was ready to leave when a mysterious and attractive young man made his appearance in front of him and out of the blue pretended to be his late date. Would that date be a total failure or an ultimate success? - Now it's the time for their first date! ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, they own me! :P

A.N. As promised! The last part of this 'series of one-shots'! XD

  


 

  
[Out of the Blue](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/28199.html#cutid1)   /   [Out of the Blue - The Date](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29473.html#cutid1)   /   [Out of the Blue - The Excursion](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29984.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

Out of the Blue – Living Together   


 

“All the clothes are here…” Masaki mumbled to himself. “I have checked my books… now I need to…” he walked fast back to his bedroom “…put the photos and all the albums in another box and I think that corner is finished…”

Nino was sitting at the edge of their small sofa, looking at his friend organizing his things.

“Can’t you help me a little bit Nino?” Masaki asked as he carried the last cardboard box from his bedroom close to the door.

Nino frowned. “Why should I help you? You have a boyfriend… you can ask him to help you… Isn’t he supposed to be your prince charming?” his tone mocking.

Masaki pouted. He knew that his friend was stubborn and always made this kind of jokes but he really needed help. He walked fast towards him and sat on his right. “Please Nino… this will be our last ‘roommate’ activity…”

Nino turned his head the other way, trying to avoid Masaki’s puppy eyes. “And whose fault is that huh?! You’re the one who decided to leave me all alone and throw so many years of friendship away…”

“Nino…” he heard his friend’s voice trembling. “Don’t make it harder than it already is… please…” he continued and sniffed. Before he could tell what was going on, Masaki saw a flash in front of his face. “Wha-?!”

“Just a small souvenir for me…” Nino winked and jumped up from the sofa. “I needed some proof that you will miss me!”

“Stupid!” Masaki said between laughing and crying.

“Now hurry up! We have to take those damn CDs and DVDs… finally I’ll have the whole living room for my game collection!”

Masaki wiped his tears with the back of his hands and started packing.

“When will his highness be here?” Nino asked a couple of minutes later.

“After he finishes an interview with some famous person… something like that… I guess he’ll be here at 3 o’ clock… he said that he wants us to have lunch together…”

“Not only will you be going but I’ll have to go through _that_ as well?! God… what are my sins?”

Masaki crossed his hands in front of his chest. “Nino…”

\---

The door bell rang. “Nino! Hurry up and come here! Sho-chan has arrived!” Masaki took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing a smiling Sho.

“Hello sunshine!”

Masaki opened his arms to welcome his boyfriend. “Come in Sho-chan! Nino is getting ready!”

Sho entered the small apartment and carefully took off his shoes, taking a look at the box lined up close to the entrance. “Everything’s ready?”

Masaki nodded smiling, as he walked to the kitchen placing on the round table the bentos, Sho had brought with him. “I only have one more package to get it ready… and I’m done…”

“I had my things sent this morning… I can’t wait… I think it was indeed the best to rent a new apartment together… Only that way we could call it ours, right?” his voice tender, as he hugged his boyfriend.

Masaki bit his lower lip shyly but threw his arms around Sho’s neck, bringing him closer. “It will be our nest…right, Sho-chan?”

Sho brushed his fingers through Masaki’s hair and leaned closer to kiss him when they heard someone clearing his throat a bit too boldly.

“With your permission”

“Don’t start again Nino… please!” Masaki whined but Sho cut him off.

“He’s got a point there Masaki… Good afternoon Nino-kun! I brought my favorite bentos! Hopefully you’ll like it!”

Nino was already looking inside the bag. “I’m Ninomiya-kun for you and yes! I can see them! Duh!” he mumbled a bit annoyed, as he took a bento in his hands and headed to the sofa without waiting for the other two.

“I’m sorry… He’s being like that since last night… He’s usually not so abrupt and impolite… I swear it…”

Sho shook his head. “You don’t have every day your room mate and friend moving out Masaki… I understand…”

Three hours later and they had already sent the packages to the new apartment, as Sho had insisted.

“I’ll go to the bathroom and then we’re leaving… ok, Sho-chan?”

Once Masaki was left, Nino came closer to Sho with narrowed eyes. “Just a little warning… You better be careful Almighty Prince! If you dare to make my friend shed a single tear, I’ll kick your ass!”

Sho laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind but trust me I don’t intend to do so… I only want to see my sunshine smile…”

“Just saying!” Nino repeated and moved a bit back when he saw Masaki coming back.

“Is everything alright?” Masaki asked curiously.

Sho pecked his lips and went to the door. “I’ll be waiting for you in the car… ok?”

Masaki nodded and once the door was closed, he turned to Nino who had already sat on the floor in front of the TV, holding his game console. “Nino…”

“Go on… Don’t let your prince waiting…” the answer came fast but Masaki could tell that his friend’s voice cracked a bit.

He kneeled close to him and hugged him tightly. “I’m going to miss you so much Ninoooo” tears that threatened to fall since the early morning finally found their way out. “So so much…”

“Aibaka…” Nino sniffed but hugged the same tightly his friend. “I’ll… I’ll miss you too… I won’t have anyone to pick up on now… or accuse for leaving the lights on… Damn…”

Masaki couldn’t say anything else just to hold his friend even closer. “You can always get yourself another room mate! And don’t forget, the apartment is only four stations away by train… you know you can come over whenever you want, right?”

Nino muffled a laugh. “I know… as I also know that you won’t really want me to come whenever I want… I’m pretty sure you’ll have your private schedule of how to pass the time…”

“Nino…” Masaki gave a forceless punch on Nino’s shoulder. “Stop saying stupid things…”

“I’m not… I just know it! Listen… I might have been a selfish brat and somehow a jerk today but I’m really happy for you… You do know that, right?”

Masaki beamed a wide grin. “I know it… I love you!!!”

“I love you too Aibaka… but honestly I think you should go now… I don’t want his highness to get angry with me... or what is more jealous… because I am seduction personified! Not that you ever realized it!”

Masaki burst into laughs and gave him a small peck on his cheek. “Thank you Nino!”

Nino made a small nod. “Now hurry up!”

“See you at work on Monday!” Masaki said as he stood up.

Soon the door was closed and Nino sighed. _I’ll miss living with you… Aiba-chan…_

***

Sho placed the keys in the lock and with a click the door opened. Masaki was left with his mouth agape. Not only was everything brought but also placed at its right place.

“When?!”

“Yesterday… I was here to oversee everything… I wanted everything to be perfect when we would arrive…” Sho mumbled close to Masaki’s ear. “Do you like it, sunshine?”

Masaki was trying his best to hold back his tears. He had promised himself that he won’t end up crying like a baby… even if he knew it was hard. Everything happened so fast. He couldn’t believe that six months after meeting Sho for the first time, he was now standing inside their new apartment; their very own apartment.

“I love it, Sho-chan… I love it…” he turned around to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “You never fail to surprise me…”

Sho pecked his lips. “That’s my goal… my sunshine! I’m glad it worked once again!” Sho closed the door behind them and left Masaki’s bags on the floor close to the sofa. “But baby… I guess you must be tired… why don’t you take a shower? In the meanwhile, I can place your books on our bookcase and then go and have a quick shower myself. What do you say?”

“That would be great Sho-chan!”

“And then we can order dinner… I know the best take-away for sushi!”

“Perfect!”

Hot water seemed to have helped Masaki relax. He had just put on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt while keeping a towel around his neck to prevent drops from falling from his hair on his clothes.

“I’m finished!” he said loud once he stepped out of the bathroom and headed to their bedroom.

He sat at the edge of their new bed and took a look around him. The room was almost the double in size from the one he used to have in his previous apartment with Nino but it gave out a cozy aura. The decoration was simple, based on earth colors.

He was still trying to realize that he was sitting on his new bed… the one that he would share with Sho… _I’ll be able to feel his hot breath against me… I’ll be able to tell him good morning every single day…_

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize how much time he had spent sitting there or that Sho had already finished his bath and was at the moment looking at him, with a hint of smile, written on his lips.

“Sunshine, what have you been thinking about?” Sho asked in a low voice as his arms loosely found their way to Masaki’s slim waist.

“It may sound weird… but I was thinking that this is really _our_ home…” Masaki whispered, having kept his gaze on his lap. “…that I’ll be able to say good morning to you…”

Sho caressed his hair softly. “I don’t find it weird at all… because…” he leaned closer so that Masaki could feel his hot breath on his cheek. “I’ve been dreaming of this since our first morning in Chiba… That’s why I was so nervous when you called me to tell me your decision…”

Masaki smiled and turned a bit so that he could look Sho in the eyes. “I love you so much Sh-” his voice losing its dynamic when he realized that Sho was wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

Sho muffled a small laugh. “Don’t blush like that… or you’ll make me go against my plans and attack you before dinner…”

Masaki couldn’t help but blush even harder at the hearing of this. “Sho-chan…”

“But I won’t do it!” Sho stood up and opened the closet, picking up a black tank top. “Now, c’mon” Sho said and grabbed the other’s hand. “Let’s order!” Masaki had no choice but to follow Sho in the living room.

\---

An hour later, they had finished dinner and made their way to the sofa, snuggling together. Sho was holding his glass of wine up in the air. “To our new home!”

“To our new home!” Masaki repeated and let it fill his mouth. The taste was fruity and refreshing.

“I can’t believe we’re actually here…” Masaki muttered in a tiny voice. “It seems like a dream to me…”

“To me as well… my sunshine… but here I am holding you in my arms…”

Masaki smiled and let himself being brought closer to the other’s body. He could feel after a while Sho starting spreading small kisses on his cheek, heading lower to his jaw line, and ending up to his neck.

“Baby… now that we’ve finished our dinner how about we jump to the next part of my plans for tonight?” Sho’s voice had turned huskier than before. “You know we have that really nice bed waiting for us in our bedroom…”

Masaki giggled but placed his glass of wine on the small table in front of the sofa and wrapped his arms around Sho’s neck. “Another surprise?” he asked, his mouth being inches away from Sho’s.

Sho didn’t lose a minute he stood up. “Oh… you bet…” and with that he took a hold of Masaki up in the air and headed towards their bedroom.

***

Masaki could feel the sun hitting his face and tried to go closer to Sho. _Finally… I’ll say good morning…_ His body did feel a bit sore since last night, so he moved slowly. Somehow he couldn’t find him on his side; he even stretched his hand but all he could touch was the mattress. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes just to find that he was lying alone. He looked at the clock on the wall that showed 9 o’clock. Disappointed that he hadn’t woken up with Sho by his side, he sat up on the bed. _Perhaps he needed to go to the bathroom… or drink a glass of water…_ he thought to ease his disappointment when he heard a loud noise coming from outside. _Didn’t that sound like glasses being broken?!_ Frowning, he put on his slippers and walked slowly towards the door.

As he walked out of the bedroom he realized that the weird sounds were coming from the kitchen. Carefully, not to get noticed, he peeked from the corner just to see the kitchen looking as if it was bombarded and his boyfriend in a state of emergency. Eggs, flour, sugar, yoghurt were everywhere. He had to place his palm on his mouth to cover his giggles. _Sho-chan…?!_

Sho turned to a book that he had on his right. “So I have to saute the onions until they bring out their sweetness…” he growled as he placed the uneven pieces of onion in the frying pan. “How am I supposed to know that they have brought out their sweetness, huh?! It’s my fault that I bought your famous book Matsumoto Jun… It’s not ‘everyone can cook’ as its title falsely propagandize!”

Masaki could have never guessed that his boyfriend would be so clumsy when it came to cooking. He was ready to go there and help him when he heard his next words. “I just want to surprise my sunshine with a delicious breakfast in bed…” Sho took a deep breath. “You can’t mess it up, Sakurai Sho! You just can’t!”

Hearing that, Masaki decided not to disturb him and walked on his toes back to their bedroom. After almost half an hour, he heard the door opening.

“Good morning, my sunshine!” Sho said as he sat on the bed pecking Masaki at his forehead. “Did you sleep well?” he asked concerned.

“I had the best sleep Sho-chan… Don’t worry…”

“Masaki… I was planning to have been here when you would wake up… I really did… but well… I wanted to surprise you and the schedule did get out of hand…” Sho sighed. “Just wait for a second…” he got out of the room and came back holding a tray with breakfast. There were two balls of soup, pancakes, two glasses of orange juice and coffee.

Masaki threw his arms around Sho’s shoulders, once the tray was safely placed at the special small table next to the bed. “I knew that Sho-chan had something in mind… I could hear some noises… so I thought to wait here…”

Sho blushed and gulped. “You heard?!”

Masaki nodded. “Yes… and it made my heart flutter…”

Sho lowered his head. “Honestly… I don’t think the result is to make your heart flutter… I’m sure the soup is completely tasteless and the pancakes ruined…”

Masaki pinched softly Sho’s cheek. “I think that I’ll be the one to judge that!” he said in an enthusiastic tone and moved a bit so that he could sit properly to have breakfast. He drank some coffee and took a bite from the pancakes. Sho was right… They were overcooked and the dough had certainly its issues but to Masaki it felt as if it was the best pancake he had ever tasted.

“How… how is it?” Sho asked, his gaze showing desperation.

Masaki looked at him with teary eyes. “It was the best pancake I have ever eaten…”

“Don’t say stu-” Sho started saying but he was hushed by Masaki’s index, placed on his lips.

“Because it was Sho-chan the one who made it for me…”

“I really wanted you to have the best breakfast… but in the end I screwed up…” Sho mumbled disappointed.

Masaki cut a small bite and shoved it in Sho’s mouth. “It’s not that bad Sho-chan… See? It might be a bit overcooked but it _is_ tasty!”

Sho drank some juice and stared at his boyfriend how happily he continued to eat while small sounds of joy left his throat. There were so many times that he was thinking of how lucky he was to have met this man in his life. It was mostly small things like that… He used to only focus on his work… and avoided home since it felt lonely but now he was sure that everything would be different. Without realizing, his lips were curved into a wide smile. _You really are my sunshine…_

***

“Welcome home Sho-chan!”

Sho licked his lips when he realized that his favorite food was waiting for him in the kitchen. “It’s tonkatsu, right?”

Masaki nodded. “I came earlier from the work and thought to make some since I had the time!”

Sho went to their bedroom to get changed when the door bell was heard. “ _I’ll go Sho-chan!_ ” he heard his boyfriend’s enthusiastic voice. Tomorrow was their first anniversary and he hoped that Masaki would love his surprise even if it was a day earlier. Unfortunately, he was obliged to go to Hokkaido for two days due to an exhibition at the history museum.

During the last six months they’ve been living together, he had found out many things about Masaki… things that made him fall in love even more… the fact that he wanted them to brush their teeth together in the mornings… the fact that he would always help him with his ties… the fact that he would bring him a cup of hot tea and sit by his side when he needed to finish up work till late at night… the fact that he would always place his head on his chest when they were lying down to sleep. Of course they had fought… and to his surprise Masaki had turned out to be quite stubborn and would always stand his ground… but above all, he knew that this person really loved him for being him and that was what mattered.

Once he was changed, he got out and found Masaki being kneeled on the floor looking at the small basket in front of him. He kneeled on his side. “Do you like it?” he could see how his boyfriend’s lower lip was trembling and he knew that his surprised had worked the way he had wished.

“Sho-chan…” Masaki mumbled, unable to control his voice. “How did you?!”

High-pitched small barks filled the living room. “The pet shop owner told me that golden retrievers are very friendly and well this little miss was looking at me with such eyes that I couldn’t resist… You can name her however you want!”

“It’s a female?!” Masaki whispered. “Then… Ai-chan! From… love…”

“Happy anniversary! I love you my sunshine!”

Masaki took the small puppy in his arms and leaned on Sho. “I love you too… Sho-chan!”

\---

“Now that I remembered it…” Sho said as he sneaked under the covers. “I found the perfect roommate for Nino… he will be there tomorrow morning!”

“How can you be so sure? Nino has been turning down candidates for six months now!”

Sho pecked Masaki’s lips. “I know my sunshine… I just know… Let’s sleep now… I’ve got to leave early…”

Masaki moved a bit and buried his face at the crook of Sho’s neck. “Good night Sho-chan…”

“Good night Masaki…”

***

Nino cursed as he heard the door bell ringing. “Who the hell is so early in the morning?! It’s Sunday; it’s supposed to be a day dedicated for my rest!”

He dragged his legs to the door and opened it without caring how he looked.

“Excuse me… are you Ninomiya Kazunari-san?” a somehow familiar voice reached his ears.

Nino was left frozen. _What?! How?! Why?! Perhaps it’s a dream…_ he tried in vain to convince himself that having his favorite artist, the famous painter Ohno Satoshi in front of his door was simply a dream. _It should be…_ But the man didn’t seem to disappear so at the end, all Nino could do was to nod.

“Oh! I’m glad I didn’t make a mistake! I usually mess up with things like that… My name is Ohno Satoshi… Sakurai Sho told me that you are looking for a roommate…”

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo this was the last part of this fluffy fluffy fluffy series! :D I wanted to make Prince Sho have his 'fail' moment because that actually makes him more realistic, right?! He can't be that perfect! XD  
And of course Nino would be paired up! lol As if I would leave our little brat alone! ;)

Was it a bit pointless?! Not?! I can't judge... I just wanted some fluff and now that my thirst is satisfied I'll go to some naughtier situations! The next Sakuraiba (that will come soon) will be a smutty one! XDDD

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 


End file.
